Vladislav Ponomarenko
Kiev, Ukrainian SSR, USSR |Residence = Moscow, Russia |Education = |Occupation = Actor ∙ model |Spouse = Anna Trifonova (m. 2014) |Relatives = Veronika Ponomarenko (Sister) |Children = 1 |Years = 2000–present }}Vladislav Illich Ponomarenko (Ukrainian: Владислав Ілліч Пономаренко, Russian: Владислав Ильич Пономаренко; born 29 March 1984) is a Ukrainian-Russian actor and model. At age 16, Ponomarenko moved to Moscow to begin a modeling career. He later ventured into acting, becoming best known for his role as Nikolai Shumin in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). He has since appeared in the Russian romantic-comedies Lyubit? (2014) and Moy malchik (2016). Early life and education Ponomarenko was born on 29 March 1984 in Kiev in the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Ilya Ponomarenko (born 1952) and Maria Ulanova (born 1955). His father is Ukrainian and his mother is Russian; Ponomarenko was raised primarily speaking Russian, but also speaks fluent Ukrainian. His father is a trauma surgeon, while his mother is an attorney. His parents divorced when he was 14 years old, and he subsequently lived with his mother. Ponomarenko grew up in the wealthy Pechersk neighborhood of Kiev, and is the middle child of three children; his elder brother is named Anton (born 1982) and his younger sister is named Veronika (born 1987), who is now a successful singer. Ponomarenko began his education in 1990. He left school at age 16, when he moved to Moscow with his mother and younger sister to pursue a career in modeling. In Moscow, he completed his high school education, graduating in 2002. Career In 2000, Ponomarenko was scouted by a modeling agency along with his sister while they were shopping at an open-air market in Kiev. They both signed to the agency, and were urged to move to Moscow to further their modeling careers. Later that year, they both arrived in Moscow with their mother for their modeling careers. After arriving in Moscow, Ponomarenko modeled in several ad campaigns in addition to walking in fashion weeks in Moscow, Berlin, Kiev, London, New York, Paris, Saint Petersburg, and Tokyo. Ponomarenko began an acting career in 2005, with small roles in the films Kto? (2005) and Zhizn ya (2006). He later received his big break, starring in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015) as Nikolai Shumin. He has since appeared in the Russian romantic-comedies Lyubit? (2014) and Moy malchik (2016). Personal life Ponomarenko began a relationship with Russian model Anna Trifonova in 2008. They later became engaged in July 2013, and were married the following year. Ponomarenko and Trifonova have one child together; their daughter Lora Vladislavovna Ponomarenko was born in 2017. The family resides in Moscow, Russia. Ponomarenko is a dual citizen of Russia and Ukraine, and is a Ukrainian Orthodox Christian who has stated that his religion is very important to him. Filmography Main article: Vladislav Ponomarenko filmography. Category:1984 births Category:21st-century Russian actors Category:21st-century Ukrainian actors Category:Living people Category:People from Kiev Category:Russian film actors Category:Russian male models Category:Russian people of Ukrainian descent Category:Russian television actors Category:Ukrainian emigrants to Russia Category:Ukrainian film actors Category:Ukrainian male models Category:Ukrainian Orthodox Christians Category:Ukrainian people of Russian descent Category:Ukrainian television actors